The Wild life
by chronos the cookie thief
Summary: In a world were there is no camp Half-blood, demigod must survive by their own. now when ancient evil forces are soon to rise and destroy the world the gods turn to unlikely heroes to help among them Percy Jackson. But can this young demigods who feel abandoned help their parents? Or will the world fall? Rated T for language and bits of violence. Pairings are still undecided
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody this I'm back with a new Percy Jackson fic. Just something I want to try out here's hoping it's succeeds like my previous PJO fics. Please review and enjoy.**

**Survival**

**Luke**

Luke was exhausted and could not take another step. He, Thalia and Annabeth had been running through a forest for several hours. How many he had no idea but it was taxing to say the least. For now they had lost that pack of hellhounds the gods know how long before they were found by another monster.

He has had it with all of this, he hard both Thalia and Annabeth talking about settling camp for the day. No one was in any condition to keep moving. So they gathered enough wood for the fire and Thalia zapped it to light it. It was good to have a daughter of Zeus around.

Like always he thought of peaceful times without fighting, without monsters and mostly without gods. See Luke is a demigod as were Thalia and Annabeth. Because of being offspring of the gods monsters came after them to kill them.

Needless to say they had to learn how to survive and fight. For Luke and his friends it has been years really since they have been on the run. By all rights that is a miracle, many demigods never make it after they hit thirteen, and those that do had willpower unimaginable.

But still Luke was tired and bitter with this life. He wanted something better not just for him but for Thalia and Annabeth, they were his family for a long time, sticking by each other through thick and thin. As for his real family, well he doesn't like to think about them.

"Here Luke." Said Thalia, interrupting his thoughts. She had in her hand a sandwich offering it to him.

"Thanks." He simply said.

"What's wrong?"

"The usual." He replied with bitterness.

At this both Thalia and Annabeth (who was slightly eavesdropping) sighed. He couldn't blame them this was a repeatable pattern around him, especially after a fierce fight. He really resented the gods for their lives, never caring for the lives of their children and some don't make it to their twenties. He had it with all of it.

"Luke you really need to stop with all these." Piped up Annabeth. She was thirteen now one of the lucky ones, partly because Luke and Thalia found her, the other because she was deadly in a fight.

Instead of answering her he looked up at the sky.

"Do you not care about our lives?! Why do we need to suffer like this?! If you truly cared for us you would've found a way to protect us huh?!" he roared/demanded.

Both Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other helpless. In truth they felt the same Annabeth ran away from home because of being misunderstood and Thalia because she couldn't take there, not after losing her brother Jason.

If he hadn't disappeared he'd be about Annabeth's age about now. It wasn't fair that the Fates decide who does what by their choice.

She turned to see Luke who had stopped yelling at the sky and was busy hacking at tree. He needed to bent his anger away (like always another pattern) and be alone for a while.

"I'm tired from using my lightning I'm gonna sleep first ok? You keep watch." She told Annabeth. The blonde girl nodded and pick up her spear and went to a position to guard. With a sigh Thalia laid down and quickly fell asleep, the last thing she thought was of her brother.

Luke stopped in mid-swing to see his two companions. Thalia was already asleep and Annabeth was on guard duty. He should really join her in that but part of him (the cynical bitter part) just didn't care.

In the six years that they've been together they alone lasted, everytime another demigod joins them they never make it.

It killed him when they died; the nightmares just get worse every day. The last one was just a kid of ten that looked up to him as an idol. He died during a drakon assault, saving Annabeth.

As he went to sleep for a while his mind surged with the usual many questions.

Why couldn't they make it? Was it because the Fates will for it to be? Or just pure horrible bad luck? He didn't know but he wanted to so that no one else suffers like that. One day he would show the gods not to forget their children. And as he dozed off he could almost hear a whisper in the air calling out in the night. But it was too far away.

**Percy**

It was just another day for Percy till he helped that satyr from those storm spirits. Yeah, just a day of boredom at what he calls the prison school or misfits academy. He was in the Wilderness School a boarding school for society's misfits as he liked to call it. In short it was a prison for him.

He was only there because after the death of his mother he ran away from his home and from his smelly step-father only to get caught stealing from a supermarket. Now he was here an outcast among the outcasts, at least he had some company and friends.

Yeah his friends Leo Valdez and Piper Mclean, like him are people that are rejected, he didn't know why but they didn't care much.

Today was just another day of boring classes and bullies trying to pick on them all to wrap it up with the usual critic from the popular group. Yeah school of misfits indeed.

At least it seemed normal till he saw a strange kid wandering around. He was tall (a couple of inches shorter than him) with curly brown hair and eyes, Caucasian, he had a wispy beard. He was walking with crutches and seemed nervous.

Percy couldn't blame him; in the wilderness school you either try to suck up to one of the popular kids or your fodder.

But as he looked at the new kid he saw Dylan's group looking at the kid in the crutches and at him. He almost rolled his eyes at that. Dylan is one of the school jock who thinks he is better than everyone else.

He also had that toothpaste commercial smile that could blind someone from a mile away. He also had a superman style haircut.

But something today seemed different about him, the look he was sending was almost _feral_ like he was about to attack someone. Weird.

"Dude you ok?" said a voice interrupting his thoughts. Turning he saw his friend Leo Valdez with grin on his face. The guy always had this look in his eyes that makes him look like he has taken much more caffeine then the normal limit.

It made the teachers wary of him like he was about to blow up something (which he did once in the school bathroom but that's a story for another time).

He also looked elfish with his curly hair, brown eyes; pointy ears a cheerful, babyish face and that mischievous smile made him look like the latino version of an elf.

Also another thing about him was that the guy could hotwire or manipulates any electronic device he can get his hands on. Like during a school trip he altered coach Hedge's megaphone to say: the cow says moo in Darth Vader's voice. It was hilarious.

As the two went back to their room another person join them. Piper Mclean is one of the prettiest girls in the school, but tones down her appearance by dressing very tomboyish.

She has dark skin courtesy of her Cherokee descent, hair that's braided down on one side and eyes that are like kaleidoscope changing from brown to blue to green. It was peculiar but they treated normal.

But still as his friends were talking about their latest homework he still felt uneasy. He turn his head to see the new kid looking wary at him and Dylan's gang, while said mention jock had that feral look as he glared _directly_ at him. What is up with everyone today? He shook his head as he followed his friends.

After the usual events once it was dark Percy and his friends were just about to go to their room when he spotted something strange. It was the new kid (Greg or Grover, something like that) and Coach Hedge surrounded by Dylan his goons.

That was a weird reunion especially with what happened earlier. He kept staring at them dreading what was gonna happen when suddenly Dylan _attacked _the coach and Grover. That stunned him.

"Perce dude you ok?" asked Leo. Without answering Percy ran towards the stairs. Something was about to happen and his instincts told him it was involving the coach, Dylan and the rest.

He barely noticed Leo and Piper following him and as the trio finally reached their destination the saw something that was _very_ unexpected. They saw the coach wielding a wooden club attacking what looked like cloud-shaped angels?

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Leo. At once the fighters stopped in mid-brawl to look at them, Dylan who still looked normal snarled and if front of their very eyes transformed. His body turned into vapor, his face looked paler while his eyes busted electricity. Wings like his body sprouted out as he glared at the three teens.

"Kill the demigods!" he snarled.

Three of his monster friends went towards them and a dark shape quickly attacked them. The vapor men hovered back snarling at the one who got in the way and Percy saw it was Grover. He no longer had his crutches or his pants?! Instead his legs were furry and had hooves which he use to fight the vapor men.

"What are they?!" asked Piper after recovering from her shock.

"Run the anemoi theullai can't follow you while they are distracted!" yelled Grover as he tried to stabbed them but was failing.

"What the hell are anemoi thuellai?!" asked Percy. He wasn't still hooked on this. Was it a dream or an illusion?

He knew it was reality when one of those anemoi things (Dylan) shot a lightning bolt at him. He heard both Leo and Piper yell as the electricity coursed through him. He felt the sting but he was ok? Aside from a scorch mark on his shirt and the mild shock he was fine, what was going on?

In front of him Dylan snarled in surprise and anger.

"What are you? That had enough jolts to kill a hundred men!" he said. "No matter my master wants your demise one way or the other and we will succeed!" with that he said some words in a strange but familiar language (was it Greek?).

Sure enough more fog rolled behind Hedge and slowly it began to form a hulking shape that once took form was a pretty fearsome sight.

It was something that he only heard from his history class when it was about Greece. It was the Minotaur and it looked pretty angry. The moment Grover saw the newcomer he yelled and ignoring his other opponents went after the Minotaur. But one of the anemoi shot a bolt at Grover sending him straight to were Percy and the others are. Percy and Leo checked on him and thankfully he was ok just unconscious. Percy saw the knife that Grover was using and quickly grabbed it with no idea what to do with it.

Just then he heard a scream and saw one of those anemoi grabbing Piper and Leo.

"No!" he yelled. Hedge who was having a field day with the ones he was fighting look to see what was happening and tried to help but was stopped.

That's when things went in favor of Percy. His senses suddenly went into overdrive as he charged his friends captors. He quickly stabbed the one nearest who had Piper and suddenly he turned to dust. The other one started retreating with Leo but Percy had raised his hand to grab his friend, instead the creature exploded at that leaving a bewildered Leo in his wake.

Dylan seeing his allies was being destroyed yelled at the Minotaur to attack Percy. The beast did a mix of a roar and a moo before going to attack.

Percy rolled out of the way and tackled the Minotaur. Surprised the monsters lost his balance and Percy went for the kill only to be stopped by Dylan. The creep had waited for him to be distracted and struck and that pissed off Percy. He raised his hand at Dylan in the way he did before and like the other anemoi he blew up too.

Meanwhile the remaining anemoi ran away after seeing their brethren be destroyed. As for the Minotaur he had recovered and his target was Percy Jackson, the creature bellowed and charged. The others watched in shocking silence as Percy did moves that no one taught he could.

His instincts were saving as kicked the Minotaur in a place where the sun don't shine (causing the make spectators to wince) and finally he stabbed the Minotaur in the chest and like the other he turned to dust as well.

Once the fight was over and Percy's adrenaline rush passed he felt sore and exhausted. Where did that burst of strength come from? His thoughts were interrupted as Piper tackled him into a hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she sobbed. Leo look relief to as he saw his friend was ok and vice versa. But again he wondered what just happened?

"It's begun," said Hedge after picking up an unconscious Grover in his shoulder.

"Excuse coach super goat, but what do you mean with its begun?" asked Leo

"The war Valdez and whether you like it or not you're all involved in it one way or the other."

"Why?" asked Piper.

"Didn't you see Jackson brawling with the storm spirits and the Minotaur (nice fight by the way) while still alive and kicking?! That was his godly blood helping him out you're all hotwired for battle and those instincts made you survive today.

"Our what?" asked Percy in disbelief. The coach was about to speak but stopped and cocked his head like an animal as he smelled the air and then he cursed.

"Look more trouble is coming I want you all to pack your things and come with me it isn't safe for you no more and with you at least have a chance to know what you're facing." He stated.

For a moment the three friends had one of those silent discussions with the event that just happened.

But untimely they knew what to do and a couple of minutes later they had everything they own packed up and were leaving in the night with two goat men (one who was still unconscious and mumbling about food) not knowing that this was just the beginning.

**So there you have it. This story I have tried to work it before and failed to write it well but finally it is done and I'm happy with how it turned out. You'll see a lot of surprises in store for both the heroes and the villains. So I hope you enjoy and review it and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the latest chapter. Here you'll see some key moments for our favorite demigods. Please read & review.**

**Vengeance **

**Thalia**

It was another rough day of running, stealing and monster slaying for Thalia and her crew. Now they'd arrive to one of their bases to relax and rest. As lay on the broken down sofa they'd put she look at her companions. Annabeth was fixing what was left of her spear; Luke was building a fire with a sour look on his face.

She knew why that expression showed in his face. Once again he had started another of his rants about the gods. Part of her agreed that it sucked a lot that they were thrown out on their own to live or die.

It wasn't anyone's fault and if there was no one knew the identity of said individual, but Luke needed someone to blame and he chose the gods.

Lately he's been more volatile and she was afraid that one he'd go on a rampage of his own cause of his anger. She prayed to her father that it wasn't the case but like everything else it wouldn't come true.

Annabeth had given up on fixing her spear and was perusing through their collection of weapons looking for a new tool for battle. She found a long knife (she recognized it as Halcyon Green's knife but that was a whole other story) and strapped it to her side. She also took a short sword too.

Meanwhile Luke had finally gotten the fire started and was busy cooking some of the stuff that he raided from the supermarket. Whatever he may think he was a good warrior and friend, but his hatred with the gods was going to get him killed.

She made a rule for that not to affect her, Annabeth or any demigod that joins them in the future. If Luke was looking for a death wish he could find one, but he wasn't going to let him drag other with him.

Suddenly they heard a scream, followed by the sounds of fighting and monsters roaring. They grabbed their weapons outside quickly to see something very surprising. It was a group of demigods, but that wasn't the surprising part since they have seen some of them making homes in abandoned buildings or in forests (demigod are resourceful) but it was the number of them. Normally a group of them were almost a dozen, but these were more.

Thalia counted at least twenty of them. How could that number of demigods survive this long? She then saw three huge chimeras hunting them down, they were the size of vans and most of the demigods were weaponless. All in all bad luck, she glanced at Luke and Annabeth and all three nodded.

As one they moved, Annabeth went to rally the demigods away from the danger before joining them and Thalia and Luke will hold them off. The chimeras had already reached their prey. As she near them she saw that the chimeras looked horrible.

One looked like a mix between a hyena and lizard, another was a mix of a bear with a horse and the final one looked like a tiger and scorpion covered in scars. That one had to be the leader and it was the one Thalia targeted.

She quickly summoned lightning to strike it down and sure enough thunder rumbled and she manipulated with her spear at the monster. But it wasn't enough as it hurt it but didn't kill it, Thalia realized her strength hadn't returned and so unleashed Aegis for battle.

Luke was already clashing with the hyena mix; Annabeth had joined them and was facing the bear thing as Thalia took the last one. These things were tough to say the least but the trio had fought together enough times to quickly overrun the monsters amidst the chaos surrounding them.

As Thalia thrust her spear through the chimera's eye she heard Luke yelling curse and Annabeth's battle cry. It brought her a sense of peace being with her friends as she finally killed the chimera beast using Aegis power and her spear charged up with electricity.

She reclined on her spear clearly tired, she had fought today about four times (counting this one) and had used many times her powers she was depleted. It was because of this that she didn't hear Annabeth's warning and got struck down by bear chimera. Its claws didn't dug in deep as Luke had tackled and was stabbing it in frenzy.

Annabeth ran towards her friend's side very worried. The wound wasn't deadly but she was still bleeding to death. She didn't have any nectar or ambrosia on her because she left it at their base. She was about to run there when one of the demigods they just rescued ran toward them. Annabeth just glared at him to go away but the kid just pushed her from Thalia.

She was about to retort when he saw the boy's hands glow and Thalia's wound slowly being close.

"I-I ca-can s-save her!" he exclaimed a bit scared. She felt Luke at her side and together they sat there as the boy healed Thalia.

Finally after a several minutes he stopped and stepped back looking pale. Annabeth helped him stand up and shook his hand for what he did.

"Thank you for saving her I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't healed her. Are you a son of Apollo?" she said.

"Yes, I'm Lee Fletcher and yes I'm a son if Apollo. I discovered who my father was when I healed one of my friends by accident." Lee stated. He then turned to his surviving friends, some were injured other were dead.

"We've been traveling for weeks with monster after us," he explained as they took Thalia (who was unconscious) to the base. "We couldn't defend ourselves well because we had no weapons to defend ourselves. It's a miracle we're alive." He sighed in relief and sadness.

Annabeth could sympathize with that, she remembered the days of running, being scared out of her mind as child before finding Luke and Thalia. Then after settling Thalia on the couch she was talking with Will about burying the deceased and trying to see how the rest would fit in the base when Luke snap again.

"Damn you for this," he was roaring at the sky. "Not even saving your children from those monsters, how could you?!" he look at the rest of the demigods there and Annabeth saw this fire in his eyes and she knew that whatever was left in him that had hope was gone.

"The gods don't care about us; they sire us only to abandon us when we're done!" He stated walking like a caged animal. "It's time we take fate into our own hands; it's time to make them stop ignoring us! We need to show them what we're capable off. Who is with me?!" he exclaimed.

Annabeth saw to her surprise that many of those kids were cheering Luke on his speech. Part of her couldn't blame them, but she knew that this wasn't the way and she also knew that whatever she said to defend the gods would fall on deaf ears. Only Thalia who was sleeping and Lee who was grimacing at this knew that this was gonna end badly.

**Piper**

Piper wasn't feeling well. She was so confused as to what happened with those strange creatures (coach Hedge called them storm spirits) Percy who fought them so easily but afterwards he looked as sick as she was feeling.

Even Leo was stressed out and was building so many things from all the junk he carried Piper wondered how he hadn't run out of materials to build.

Hedge kept leading deeper into the forest with Grover on his shoulders (still muttering food) unconscious. He kept stopping in some moments sniffing the air as if tracking something.

Meanwhile Percy was lagging behind her still looking pale, according to Hedge he pushed himself too much and drained himself cause of it.

Piper didn't understand all of this and finally snapped.

"STOP!" she yelled. Instantly everyone froze and looked at her with a relaxed look. This always happened when she spoke, she says something to someone or asks and they immediately do it. She never knew why but she used it to try and catch her father's attention to no avail.

"What was all that at the school and w-what were those things and we were they targeting us?" she asked.

Hedge mulled it over as if thinking it was all right to say his info or not. After a minute or so he seemed to tell them.

"You ever wonder why weird things happen to you or around?" he began. "Why you have ADHD and dyslexia? Why you were raised by only one parent?" he stated.

To the trio it felt like punch in the gut. Percy flinched at Hedge's comment, while Leo looked sad and Piper well she felt that empty part in heart throb.

All of them had trouble in that part of their lives. Percy's mom died of freak accident, Leo's mom died in a burning building and Piper's father was too busy to check on her.

Hedge nodded as if he could see into their memories as he settled Grover in the grass and he sat next to him.

"Yeah well there's a reason for most of that and it has to do with those missing parental figures of yours." He declared. He waited a bit as that sink in.

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying you know who our parents are?" asked Leo. At this Percy looked at Hedge more curiously as he waited for an answer, but Piper was dreading what he was going to say.

"Well Valdez I don't really know who your father is or Jackson's or Mclean's mother, though I can guess. But we don't have time for that; the point is that they have a reason for doing what they did.

"What do you mean?" spoke up Percy. Some strength had come back to him though he still looked pale.

"Well in a way it's related to the Greek myths," spoke suddenly Grover. The unconscious goat-boy looked a bit dazed but otherwise fine. Hedge gave him a canteen of water which he drank deeply before resuming speaking.

"Have any of you heard of Greek mythology stories?"

Both Piper and Leo shook their heads but Percy (surprisingly) said yes. At everyone's questioning look he collaborated more.

"My mother once told me that my name came from a son of Zeus (I think it was) called Perseus. That he had a good luck in his life and she wanted that for me too."

"Well Percy there's a reason for that and it's because your parents are gods." Stated Grover.

To say they were surprised was an understatement. Leo burst out laughing at Grover, Percy looked as if wondering if Grover hit himself on the head more badly than he thought and Piper was gaping.

"WHAT?!" they said in unison. Both Hedge and Grover winced at the volume of their voice, what did they expect when they drop a bombshell like that?

"Look you punks," Hedge cut in. "What you all think is myth is actually real, case in point the Minotaur and the storm spirits that tried to deep fry you before. Also the fact that you're speaking to two satyrs." To prove his point he took out his sneakers and instead of feet they saw hooves.

Piper felt nauseous this couldn't be real could it? _'But you saw those monsters attacking and your saying that the coach has hooves!"_ her conscience had a pretty strong reasoning on that.

"Look the reason you all survive the attacks of the storm spirits and the Minotaur is because of your demigod abilities." Stated Grover. "Your dyslexia is because your brains are hot-wired for ancient Greek not English. And your ADHD are your battle reflexes you can't sit still, those instincts are what will help you survive and help you become heroes." He finished.

They let that sink in Piper still not fully believing them, but as she thought on what he said she saw that he was right. All the time Piper had said something or asked about anything it was done, she didn't know why but now that Grover told them this it was like that lost piece of the puzzle was found to complete said puzzle.

"But if it's true about the Greek gods are real and the monsters how is it no one knows about this?" asked Percy.

"Cause of the mist Jackson, it's a magical force that hides the truth from the mortals (except for rare occasions) but only those that are born as part of that world can see the true." Grumbled Hedge who then begun chewing on his club.

"Anyway our protector sent us to find you and that's how all this happened?"

"Your protector?" asked Leo curiously.

At this Grover hesitated before answering. "I can't say who it is at the moment, names have power you know and we don't want to tempt the Fates with nothing, they can be fickle sometimes. But out protector has sent us to give you shelter from any danger out there and he'll tell you why, just please join us." He pleaded.

Piper, Leo and Percy looked at each other having one of those silent conversations debating on whether to go with the satyrs or not. Meanwhile Grover and Hedge (who had left his club be) had begun grazing which was very peculiar.

"All right," spoke up Percy. "We accept."

Grover looked relieved at that and soon the group began moving onwards. As for Piper she felt that things are just going to get more bizarre with each step they took.

**And another chapter finished. So we see Luke slowly falling down a path of no return and some are joining him on set path, but still not there yet to make him join the dark side. We also saw Percy and his friends being revealed the truth of who they are, but how are they dealing with all this is still to come. So please review and I'll see you on the next chapter.**


End file.
